Bisu Bisu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Cracker }} The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and manipulate biscuits at will, making them a . It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker. Etymology *''Bisu'' is short for , the Japanese pronunciation of "biscuit." *In the English dub, it is called the Bis-Bis Fruit, "bis" coming from "biscuit". Strengths and Weaknesses Much like certain other Paramecia fruits, this one lets the user conjure up near-limitless amounts of a certain substance: in this case, it is biscuit material. Such can be manipulated in many ways, as the user can shape biscuits into humanoid figures that look and move extremely lifelike, as well as weapons, mostly by crushing his biscuits into fine crumbs and powder and condensing that into what he desires. The user can manipulate said humanoid figures from within them and supplement them, such as adding extra limbs. The biscuits are, or can be made, very hard and, especially if enhanced by Busoshoku Haki, can serve as incredibly tough armor or shields. However, in spite of how strong the biscuits are, they can be shattered with sufficient force or weakened by water, making them soft enough to eat. The ability of manifesting biscuits can also take a toll on the user's stamina if used consecutively and extensively. The user themselves can also be severely injured by their own incredibly hard biscuit constructs if they are thrown against them with sufficient power. It seems that the user has to clap his hands to produce the biscuits. Other than these things, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Cracker, as a master craftsman, can create biscuit puppets that look incredibly lifelike. He inhabits one of these puppets most of the time, causing many people, even the World Government, to mistake the puppet for his true appearance. This puppet aids him during battle, increasing his strength, and Cracker can strengthen it by adding extra limbs, complete with weapons. He also creates clones that he manipulates from the outside in order to outnumber and press his opponents. By adding a special jam, he can even create an illusion of the golems bleeding from injuries. Techniques * : Cracker conjures biscuits and turns them into crushed crumbs in order to shape them at will. It was first seen when Cracker explained his powers to Monkey D. Luffy, but was only given a name in the anime. * : Cracker shapes a large warrior out of biscuit, which is incredibly lifelike thanks to his craftsmanship skills, but empty inside. He controls these puppets at will and can hide himself inside them. He can also add more limbs on them to increase their fighting range, strength, and speed. These Biscuit Soldiers also possess several replicas of his sword Pretzel, made out of biscuit. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Luffy. Additional puppets patrol all around Whole Cake Island, controlled by Big Mom's powers. * : While inside one of his soldiers, Cracker multiplies the puppet's cracker-shaped shield with his Devil Fruit, hardens them with Busoshoku Haki, and slams them onto his opponent, pinning them to the ground. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Luffy. Trivia *The Bisu Bisu no Mi may be based on a Japanese children's song called , which goes: *Cracker making lifelike clones out of biscuit called Biscuit Hei is similar to Doflamingo's [[Ito Ito no Mi#Offensive Techniques|'Black Knight']] technique, where he made clones of himself out of string, though Cracker's real appearance greatly differs from the Biscuit Soldiers. *Similar to the Suna Suna no Mi, Awa Awa no Mi and Mochi Mochi no Mi, this Devil Fruit has a weakness towards liquid, as it causes the fruits' power to weaken in effectiveness. *The biscuits created by this fruit, when taking into account their incredible hardness, and weakness to liquids, seem to be based on Hardtack. References External Links *Biscuit – Wikipedia article on biscuits Site Navigation ru:Бису Бису но Ми es:Fruta Bisu Bisu ca:Bisu Bisu no Mi fr:Bisu Bisu no Mi it:Bisco Bisco Category:Paramecia